Bella and Jake's Love Story
by lookingforPrinceCharming
Summary: What would have happened if Bella met and fell in love with Jake first? What would have happened if Edward was stuck in the just friends department, pining for Bella as her best friend? This is Bella and Jake's love story.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first fanfic and I am super excited about it. I have really enjoyed doing this, thus far-it has been a major stress reliever! I will try to post new chapters as often as possible but I cannot promise any specific time frame for new chapters because I am super busy in my final year of college! Please read it and review it for me! Jake will become a werewolf and Edward and the rest of the Cullens will later enter the picture as vampires and Bella ofcourse is still human!_**

Chapter 1 Doom and Gloom With a Chance of Sunshine

I could not believe that I was doing this for my mother. You could definitely tell that I loved her and wanted her to be happy. I sighed as she drove me to the airport; I was going to miss the heat. I loved Phoenix. But my mom was unhappy and it was not fair for me to be keeping her from Phil, so I was taking myself out of the equation and moving to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. Forks, Washington was one of the dreariest places in the United States and I had spent every summer there until I was 13 when I finally stopped visiting. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie but he never really knew how to be a dad since my mom took me away from him while I was still a baby, leaving him heartbroken and lonely. I only had to get through high school and then I was free to go off to college wherever my heart led me.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I am okay staying here with you, I see Phil enough. And besides, as soon as someone signs him we will move there and be one family again." Renee broke through my thoughts. It would have been a nice offer if I couldn't have heard the unhappiness in her voice as she said it; just waiting for me to tell her no.

"No mom, it is fine. You go be with Phil and Charlie and I will be fine." I assured her as I took in my last gulp of Arizona air and I entered the airport. I really was going to miss all the sunshine.

"Well, if you are sure. Email me as soon as you get there and if, at any time, you want to come home just call and I will meet you here. I love you!" She said as she sat my suitcase on the ground and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, mom. And I am going to be fine; we will talk all the time. Bye." I said pulling away from the hug. I picked up my suitcases and walked over to check in, waving at her as she got back in her car. I was going to be fine. Forks isn't so bad. Who was I kidding? I was going to be miserable.

* * *

Charlie was waiting for me at baggage claim when I arrived in Seattle. He had a huge grin on his face; he was really looking forward to having me live with him. It was probably because he couldn't cook for himself, I don't know how he survived all those years. When I got close enough to him, he rushed forward to hug me.

"Bella, I am so glad you are here! I have missed you! How was your flight?" Charlie asked in a jumble.

"Hi Dad, missed you too. My flight was fine." I said pulling away from the hug, smiling at him. He really was happy, well at least someone was even if it couldn't be me. I led him to the baggage claim as the suitcases started dumping out. I grabbed my two old bags from the belt and handed one to Charlie, letting him lead the way to the car. I was humiliated when we came within view of his squad car. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks and the squad car was his only mode of transportation, it was so embarrassing. I was definitely looking forward to the car search when we got to Forks. I had been saving all summer and could not wait to find my own mode of transportation.

"So, Charlie, I was thinking that I would start looking for a car tomorrow. I have been saving and I don't have much but I think it will be enough to get something sturdy." I tried to address the subject without insulting him for having to drive around in this boy-repellent of a car.

"Actually, my friend Billy Black, you might remember him from when you were a kid and we used to go fishing together, he just told me he wants to sell his old truck. It is old, I think it is from the 1950's, but it is sturdy and even if you get in an accident you will be safe. I thought maybe we could go over there before we go to the house. Let you have a look at it before you start looking for something else." Charlie said, trying really hard not to sound too pushy about the subject.

"Sure Dad, if that is what you want. It couldn't hurt to look." I said. The truck did not sound in the least bit appealing to me but the sooner I got my own car the sooner I could get away from being seen in this one. There was no way that I was letting my dad drive me to my first day of school in Forks in the squad car, I would rather die. We didn't talk for the rest of the drive, which did not bother either of us since we were quite similar in the fact that we were loners. He did not speak one more word to me until we pulled onto the Black's street, when he told me we had arrived. When we got out of the car, we were greeted by an older man in a wheel chair on the front porch of the house.

"Charlie! I wasn't sure you would come today. Isabella, it is so good to see you again, you have grown up to be quite a pretty young lady." Billy said, shaking my hand as I blushed.

"It's Bella, thanks." I managed. Luckily I didn't need to say more because Charlie took over and started speaking with his old friend. I was lost in thought, eager to see the truck, and when I finally clued back into the conversation, they were ready to speak to me again.

"Bella, the truck is around back along with my son, Jacob. He will let you into the truck and take her for a drive with you if you would like." Billy told me.

"Thank you." I managed to get out before Charlie and Billy turned around and went toward the house to continue their conversation. I started walking around the side of the house when I stopped dead in my tracks, having caught a glimpse of a tanned, tall, muscled back facing me as a boy with a long black pony tail leaned over the hood of a small car.

"Excuse me, Jacob?" I asked when I got my breath back, but I couldn't help but blush as he turned around.

"Yah. Are you Isabella?" He asked, his grin bigger than I had ever seen before. His teeth were startling white against his olive skin tone. Wow, how old was he? He didn't look like he was older than me in the face, but his body told me other wise.

"Bella. Your dad told me to come back and you would show me the truck?" I replied.

"Sure sure. It is right over here. I have to tell you that I would love it if you would take the beast away so that I can convince my dad to buy me the parts to finish the one I am working on. He refuses to let me finish the Rabbit when we have a perfectly usable truck already. I also have to tell you that the beast does not go over 60 miles per hour without causing quite a fit." Jacob told me. It made me laugh that he told me to buy it and then how bad it was in the same breath. However right that moment I laid my eyes on the beast, as he called it, and there was no doubt in my mind that this truck was made for me. It was old and huge and red, well a mixture of red and rust really, and it called to me.

"It is great! Can I drive it?" I asked with excitement.

"Sure, here are the keys. I wouldn't stray too far if I were you. You don't know the area and you wouldn't want to get lost." Hmm, sounds like he knows me already. I thought it would be better for me to ask for companionship in order to keep myself from being lost in Washington for days.

"Did you want to come with me? Be my sense of direction, seeing as you are very right and I am very likely to get lost." I admitted and blushed when he grinned at me in excitement.

"I would love to come with you." He replied and got into the passenger side of the truck as I opened the door to the driver's side and got in. I started the truck and tried to hide the fact that I was slightly startled by the roar of the engine as the beast came to life. That only lasted for a moment before being replaced by excitement and a strange sense of feeling at home. The beast made me feel at home in rainy Washington, I thought with a smile. I pulled out of the drive and pulled out onto the small road before turning onto the desolate old highway. It felt good to be driving the truck, knowing that it was mine or at least would be soon enough.

"So, do you miss the sun yet?" Jacob asked me when we were out on the highway. Obviously Charlie had been talking about me and how much I loved it in Arizona.

"Yah, I am definitely going to get tired of the rain pretty quickly." I replied. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about me; it would just make me feel more homesick. "So tell me about yourself Jacob. How old are you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I needed to know if it was okay for me to find him attractive, there was nothing wrong with that.

"For starters, you can call me Jake. Jacob is a little too formal, but you would understand that wouldn't you Isabella?" He asked with a grin. His teasing didn't make me blush like I thought it would. "And I am 16. You are 17, right?" He knew the answer to the question already but I think he was trying to flirt with me. The thought made me blush. Did he know that I was already developing a little crush on him or was he just teasing me?

"Yes, I am 17. I see Charlie has been talking about me." I said with a grin.

"He is proud to have you as a daughter; there is nothing wrong with that." Jake told me. I liked that he was close enough to my dad to know that about him. It made me slightly sad that he knew my father better than I did. I was going to have to make a conscious decision to get to know Charlie while I was living with him.

"Will we be attending the same high school?" I asked him, curious if I would be seeing a lot of him.

"Eager to see me again?" I choked a little at that question. It seemed like he had known me my whole life, like he knew what I was thinking already. He laughed a little at my reaction; he seemed to be pleased with himself. "No, I go to La Push High School and you will be attending Forks High School." He sounded a little bit discouraged by this fact and I could not help but feel a little bit disappointed myself. "Don't worry though," he said reading my mind again, "You can come over and hang out any time you want to." This made me feel oddly at ease as I pulled back onto the small street that he lived on. I decided to chance it and flirt back a little.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer." I said, blushed a little as I turned to see him grin at me. "After all, I am sure you will miss the beast when I take it home with me." He got really excited when I said that.

"You are really going to take it? You really want to buy the beast?" He asked excitedly.

"I really want it, as strange as it may sound I think that it suits me. So you can finally convince your dad to buy you the parts for the car you are working on." I told him as I parked the truck and we climbed out. When I was done speaking, he was so excited that he came around and pulled me up into a tight bear hug. I could hardly breathe but who was I to stop him? He smelled so good and I felt weirdly safe in his arms. He seemed to feel the same way because he did not put me down and let me go until we heard the sound of my dad clearing his throat. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as I had Jake on my side I felt like I could face anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these characters, I do not have any claim to them.**

Chapter 2

Charlie's house was the exact same as it was the last time I left it 4 years before. It was most obviously a man's house; however he had never gotten rid of all the feminine touches my mom made when they were married. That made me feel kind of awkward. It was just one more reminder that Charlie was still not over my mom whereas she was married and traveling the country with her new, younger husband. I carried my old bags up to my room, exactly as I had left it, and began to unpack my cloths. I didn't bring a lot of stuff with me, but I was kind of a minimalist and I definitely was not into fashion so I didn't have a lot to bring with me. I came back downstairs starving and in search of food.

"Hey Dad, what's for dinner?" I asked. I already knew that unless I was going to cook we were ordering pizza. It was just a subtle way of asking what he had to cook.

"Um, I forgot to go grocery shopping this week so we don't have much." He replied as I opened the fridge. Not much was an understatement. There wasn't even bread and milk.

"Why don't we order pizza tonight and I will go grocery shopping tomorrow so we can have some food around here." I offered, knowing that if I didn't do the shopping I was going to get really sick of pizza really quickly.

"Sounds great! Thanks, kid. There is money in that coffee can over there." He said, pointing across the kitchen before picking up the phone and dialing the number he knew by heart.

After dinner, I excused myself to go up stairs to shower and get ready for bed. I had had a long day and tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School. I was definitely not looking forward to that as I crawled into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I took off early in the morning so I wouldn't be late to school, leaving myself plenty of time to get to the office and pick up my schedule. I parked in the nearly empty parking lot and walked through the rain into the main office. I was the only one in the office besides the woman sitting behind the front desk.

"Excuse me? I am new and I need to get my schedule." I asked and it looked like I was interrupting her reading the morning paper.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The woman asked with clear curiosity. Once again, Charlie had been spreading word.

"Bella." I answered. It was going to be a long day if every person I met already knew my name and if I had to correct them all.

"Well we are happy to have you with us Bella. Here is your schedule and here is a sheet of paper to have all of your teachers sign and bring back to me at the end of the day. Your first class is in building 4, just keep going straight down and you will see the numbers painted on the buildings; can't miss them. See you at the end of the day." She said handing me the papers. That was easy, I thought to myself.

I left the small building and found that the parking lot was filling up quickly so I hurried to find my first building. It was hard to miss, just like she said. I hurried into the building and followed suit, hanging my jacket like everyone else. I walked to the front of the class to hand the teacher my paper and was happy when he signed it and handed it back to me without making me introduce myself. As I walked down the aisle of the room to take the only available seat, everyone's eyes followed me. Nothing to look at people, close your mouths and stop gawking.

As the teacher dismissed the class and my classmates began to leave their seats and put on their jackets, a massive blonde boy turned to me. "Are you Isabella?" He asked.

"Bella." I said with a short smile.

"I'm Mike Newton, it is nice to meet you Bella." He said holding out his hand to complete the introduction. When I took it, he shook it vigorously, and a little too long. When he finally let go, he took my schedule out of my hand, not waiting for me to answer the question he asked two seconds before, "What class do you have next?" Well that was kind of rude, I thought. "Your class is in building 2 and mine is in building 1, so I will walk you." He said handing me back my schedule and ushering me to the door where we both put on our rain jackets.

"Well, here we are." He said as he stopped in front of building 2. It kind of irritated me that he thought he had to show me to the building, like I couldn't figure it out myself, but I didn't say anything about it. Instead I smiled and went to open the door, but was stopped by more questions from Mike. "My friends and I all sit together at lunch; do you want to sit with us today?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered. It was better than sitting by myself.

"Great, I will pick you up after class. See you then." He said and rushed off to class before I could tell him I could meet him there.

Oh well, onto another class. This teacher made me introduce myself, which I hated him for, and pointed me to a seat near the back. As I sat down, a pretty girl leaned over and said, "He does that to everyone, don't worry. I am Jessica."

"Bella, thanks. I hate first days!" I replied. Another friendly face and one that wasn't trying to flirt with me unlike Mike. At the end of class, she invited me to sit with her at lunch and regrettably I had to turn her down.

"Sorry, but I was already invited by a guy from my last class. His name is Mike?" I explained, and pretended not to notice the change in her expression to one of annoyance.

"Oh, well Mike actually sits with my friends so I guess we will be sitting together." She said, with a smile. As we walked out the door, Mike was leaning against the wall of the building waiting for me. "Hi Mike!" Jessica greeted him with enthusiasm. So that was the reason for the face, she liked him. Guys could be so blind sometimes.

"Hey Jess, I see you befriended Bella here. She is going to sit with us, is that cool?" He asked as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"Of course." She answered. "I actually found out you invited her when I invited her." The rest of the way to the cafeteria I tuned them out as they chatted away. There wasn't anything of interest said, at least not that I noticed. I didn't snap out of it until it was my turn to order lunch, just choosing a soda since I wasn't really hungry. Mike began discussing plans for the weekend when my cell phone rang out of the blue.

"Hello?" I said, answering the number I didn't recognize. The moment I heard the voice on the other side, a huge grin spread across my face, which caused some weird looks to be thrown my way.

"Hey Bella, it's Jake. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The familiar voice said, giving me butterflies which made me blush.

"Hey Jake, no you're not interrupting anything. I am just at lunch. How did you get my number?" I asked. Like I cared, I was over the moon that he was calling me. If only he had come to visit me instead, that would have really made my day.

"I asked Charlie for it." Of course, Charlie. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything after school today?" He asked. For a moment I forgot to breathe. Was this conversation leading where I hoped it was leading?

"Well, the only thing I have planned is grocery shopping, Charlie has no food in the house. What did you have in mind?" I said, trying to show interest and hoping I didn't sound too overjoyed.

"I just thought we could hang out. You mind of I tag along to the store with you?" He suggested. Did I mind? There was never a moment in history that I was looking forward to going to the grocery store so much.

"I would love for you to come with me. Did you want me to pick you up when I get out of school?" I suggested, knowing this would give me the extra time in the car with him and willing to do whatever it took to spend more time with him that close to me.

"Sounds good. See you at, like, 3:30?" He asked.

"Can't wait." I said without even thinking about the fact that it was coming out, that he was hearing it. I heard chuckling in the background.

"Bye Bella. I can't wait to see you either." He said, still chuckling.

"Bye Jake." I said, blushing even though he could not see me. Then I looked up with a goofy grin on my face and realized that everyone else could still see me. That made me blush even more, turning my face to a dark crimson.

"Who was that?" Mike asked in a snobby voice. Like it was any of his business who I was talking to!

"My friend, Jake." I answered, deciding to remain polite. After all, I should be nice if I wanted to stay friends with any of these people.

"Did he just ask you out?" He asked, once again can you say rude?

"Um, kind of? We are going to hang out after school." I replied, trying not to snap at him for bring me down off my cloud.

"So who is this Jake? Is he anyone we know?" Jessica asked enthusiastically. Finally, someone shared the excitement I was feeling inside.

"He is my dad's best friend's son. He lives in La Push. We met last night." I replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"Tell us! Is he cute?" I blushed at this, with a big grin on my face. "I knew it! This is so exciting!" She exclaimed. The rest of the lunch period was spent discussing my love life and all the girls analyzing every word of Jake's and my conversation while the guys did the best they could to ignore us. Except Mike, that is. He sat in his seat the whole time scowling. How could he really be upset when Jessica was so obviously interested in him and I had just come here this morning and showed absolutely no interest in him? I was determined not to let him bring me down from my buzz. I was going to be spending my afternoon with Jake and that was all that mattered to me at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I own no characters from Twilight, Mrs. Meyers does. However, I do own my story line so please don't steal it!_**

Chapter 3 The Conversation

The rest of school went by in a blur. The only thing that even made me stop to think was this guy I got partnered with in Biology. He stared at me the entire class and every time I dared to look his way, he just smiled at me and tried to hide the confused look on his face. "Hi, my name is Edward." Those were the only words he managed to get out, holding out his hand to shake. When I took it, his hand was really cold which made me wonder if he was sick and sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. However, I was so excited by my plans for the afternoon that I didn't pay enough attention to him to matter.

As soon as my last class got out, I practically ran to the beast, jumping in and starting it without even thinking about the looks I received about the noise of the engine. I drove out to La Push, floating on a cloud of anticipation and saw Jake waiting for me on the front porch when I pulled into the drive. He had a huge grin on his face and it only took me a second to reciprocate that grin. Who would have thought I would be enjoying my time in Forks already? He ran down to the beast and climbed in beside me before I even had the chance to turn off the engine.

"Hi Bella, you made good time. It isn't even 3:30 yet." He said as he was buckling his seat belt. I had to remind myself to breathe and maintain conversation. I didn't want him to know how much of a loser I was, at least not until he saw that he might really liked me.

"Yah, there wasn't much traffic. Big surprise. So how was the rest of your day?" I asked. Well, I wasn't making too much of an ass of myself so far. I could do this; I could be witty and cute and show Jake that he could think of me as more than a friend.

"It was good, there wasn't too much going on. Just hung out with my best friends Embry and Quil and went to class. Super exciting!" He said with sarcasm and I laughed. He was funny. Funny was cute.

"I know what you mean, it was only my first day and I am already sick of classes. Have you known Quil and Embry long?" I asked him, waiting for his response. If I was going to make him fall in love with me, I was going to need to know him pretty well. I _wanted_ to know _everything_ about him.

"We grew up together. We are all really close in age and our dad's are friends. We do pretty much everything together." He told me. So they were his best friends.

"That is awesome. I wish I had those kind of friends. Don't get me wrong, I had friends in Phoenix. But, I never had really close friends that I was with constantly. My mom never really fit in with the other moms and we never formed any close relationships with our neighbors. I wish we had though. I wish there was someone out there who understood me completely and knew me that well." I said. It kind of sounded sad once it was said out loud. I think he caught onto that as well because it wasn't long before he was attempting to make me feel better.

"Well, I could be that friend for you…" He said with hesitation. I looked over at him and I knew at once that I wanted that. I wanted him to be the person that knew more about me than I knew about me. I wanted him to be there for me through everything. I wanted more from him than his friendship. I wanted him in my life 100 percent.

"Jake," I started, not really knowing what I wanted to say. "I would love for you to be that person in my life. I already feel like I have known you for years. You guess what I am thinking half the time and I really like that about you. I would like nothing more than for you to be around all the time." I blurted out, hoping that I wasn't scaring him away even more with each word I said. He was quiet as I pulled into the parking lot and shifted the truck into park. When I finally chanced a glance at him, he surprised me. The look on his face was not one of fright or confusion. It was one of happiness and awe. I smiled back at him and that was when he surprised me even more. He pulled me close to him, his hands framing my face and moved his head down to mine, finally brushing my lips lightly with his. Before I was ready, he pulled away and looked at me, as if to see if I was angry that he kissed me. Before my eyes opened a smile spread across my face. When I did open my eyes his grin matched mine.

"Jake, I have wanted you to do that since the moment I met you but I thought it might be awkward to walk up, introduce myself, and kiss you." I said before I knew what I was doing. A dark crimson washed over my face when I realized what I had just admitted to him. If he wasn't scared off already, that would surely do it. But, once again, he surprised me. He started laughing. Was he laughing at me? A sudden rush of anger and confusion and hurt flooded my body. I had just spilled all of my thoughts and he was going to sit there and laugh at me? It only took a minute for him to notice the change in my emotions.

"Bella, I have _wanted_ to kiss you since the moment _I _met _you_. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me. I was so afraid to kiss you, so afraid to tell you what you just told me without even thinking about it. You amaze me and I feel so incredibly overwhelmed and lucky that you are even willing to give me the time of day." With that, I was the one laughing but I wasn't laughing alone for long. Jake joined me and we laughed until we had tears streaming down our faces. We finally composed ourselves and I was the one to break the silence.

"Well, we should go into the store and get my shopping done so I can get started on dinner before Charlie gets home." Once we were inside the store and pushing around the grocery cart, I turned to him and spoke again. "So, did you and Billy want to join us for dinner tonight? I could call Charlie and ask him to pick up Billy on his way home?" I asked, willing to do anything to lengthen the time I got to spend with him, not wanting him to leave me so soon.

"That would be great!" He said and threw his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "So what are you going to make us?" He asked playfully.

"I am not going to make us anything. _We _are going to make steak and baked potatoes and maybe some green beans." I informed him, pulling out my cell to call Charlie and ask him if it was alright to make plans. Once I had the green light, he was thrilled of course, Jake and I got the rest of the groceries we needed for dinner as well as for the next couple of weeks. When we had all of our groceries, we headed back to my house and Jake carried the groceries into the house for me. He was so sweet and he wasn't even my boyfriend yet. I had a feeling I was going to like this.

"You can just sit those on the counter and I will put them away. Thanks Jake." I told him and followed him to the counter to put away the groceries.

"No problem. Here, let me help you get those put away, I know where Charlie keeps everything." He said and started unpacking a bag. With the two of us working together it didn't take long to get all the groceries put away except for the ingredients to dinner. "What do we do first?" He asked as I began rummaging through pots and pans.

By the time Charlie arrived home with Billy, dinner was almost ready and they found Jake and I laughing in the kitchen about a story Jake had told me about Quil.

"Hey kids!" Charlie said as he walked in the door, Billy rolling himself through the door behind him. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. Did he have to be so nosey? I loved my dad but he sometimes had a habit of butting into other people's business. I guess it wasn't that bad, he was just curious but I was enjoying my time with Jake alone and that time was now gone.

"Oh nothing, Jake was just telling me a funny story about his friends in La Push." I replied, keeping my answer brief and polite. He was my dad after all.

"Alright. What smells so good?" He asked changing the subject. Same old Charlie, following his stomach instead of his mind.

"Herb rubbed steak, baked potatoes, and fresh green beans." Jake replied. "Smells amazing, doesn't it? It is almost done if you guys want to go into the living room and turn on the game and we can serve you in there?" Jake asked. Thank you Jake for allowing us more time to hang out alone in the kitchen while our dads would be busy in the living room.

"Jacob Black serving people dinner? Bella, what have you done with my son?" Billy asked in an awed and joking voice.

"Haha dad. Did you want to eat in the living room and watch the game or not?" Jake asked his father.

"Yes, we will head to the living room to watch the game while we are awaiting our meal." Billy said sarcastically and headed to the living room, followed by Charlie who then turned on the game and plopped down on the couch.

Once we had served our dads dinner, we made up our own plates and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy our dinner. Time passed too quickly and after we had all eaten, Jake and I washed the dishes and put them away. We then went out the back door to sit on the back porch and talk more privately.

"The thing is Bella, I really like you. I don't want to freak you out because I realize we have only known each other for a couple of days but I would be extremely jealous if I found out you were dating some other guy." He told me. His comment sounded more loaded than he was letting on, like he didn't say everything he wanted to say.

"Jake, I won't be dating any other guys. I really like you as well and I have to say that I would be jealous if you were dating other girls as well." I told him with a smile on my face to let him know he didn't need to be so shy about addressing the issue he wanted to talk about.

"There won't be any other girls for me. I wanted to ask you…well I wanted to know…would you maybe want to date me?" Jake asked. He was so cute when he was being all shy.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend Jacob?" I asked him, slightly teasing him and more than a little curious if this was really what he was asking me or if I was interpreting him wrongly.

"Yes, I guess I am asking you to be my girlfriend." He said and my heart soared. "But only if you are going to say yes. If you say no then this conversation never happened." He added, a big nervous grin spread across his face. My grin soon matched his with no trace of nerves whatsoever.

"Jake, I would love to be your girlfriend." I answered him, not able to hold my excitement in any longer. "This is so weird, having a boyfriend. I am 17 years old and I have never in all of those years had a boyfriend in Phoenix. And yet I move to Forks and find one in my first 2 days." I said with a laugh and he laughed with me. It was amazing to me how quickly things in my life were changing all because of this move.

"Well, maybe the reason you didn't have a boyfriend while you were living in Phoenix was because I was here waiting for you." He said. It was so corny but I loved him for saying that. When had my life turned into some teen flick? I giggled at the thought and he put his arm around me and hugged me close to him. This is nice, I thought, his arm around me and my face snuggled into his chest. Suddenly he pulled me away from his body and before I had the chance to react, he pulled my face to his and kissed my lips with more intensity than the first time but still shyly. I quickly realized that as long as he did that, I was in no danger of missing being cuddled against his chest. Then he pulled away and smiled at me. "The game is going to be over soon and I didn't want to miss my chance to kiss my girlfriend goodnight." His girlfriend, that made me giggle again. Who was this girl I had turned into, giggling at the things my boyfriend said? I almost couldn't recognize my life. He had impeccable timing because less than a minute later my dad opened the back door.

"Thought I might find you two out here." He said, walking onto the porch and putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Your dad is ready to head home Jake." He told him.

"I will drive them home, Dad." I offered. That would mean having Jake in the middle seat, snuggled against him. I was warm simply at the thought.

"That would be great, Bells. I have a couple of things I need to get done before I can head to bed. It was nice having you guys over, I hope we can do it again real soon." He said, shaking Billy and Jake's hands before turning back to me. "Drive safe, Bells and I will see you when you get back." He told me.

"I will, Dad. See you in a bit." I said and started to walk toward the beast, taking my keys out of my pocket and unlocking the doors. Jake helped his dad into the truck, put the wheelchair in the back and climbed in the driver's side to scoot into the middle and I climbed in after him and started the engine. As I pulled away from the house, Jake put his arm around me and it made it a very short and very happy drive. We arrived at the Black's house far too soon and I wished they lived farther away. I helped them out of the truck and turned to Jake to say goodbye as his father wheeled himself to the front door.

"This was really nice. I enjoyed spending so much time with you today. Will I see you again soon?" He asked, with a hopeful expression on his face. If you want, I could just not leave right now? Just move in to your house?

"I certainly hope so. I could come over tomorrow after school?" I suggested even though I wanted to tell him we should ditch school and spend the entire day together.

"Sounds good, I will see you then." He said and turned around to see if Billy was watching him and when he was sure we were unwatched, he bent down to kiss me quickly and pull me into his arms. "Goodnight Bella." He whispered into my hair.

"Night Jake." I said and climbed into my truck and reluctantly started the engine and pulled away. When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me. Great, he wanted to talk about tonight. Please don't have the embarrassing conversation I really don't want to have with you, Dad.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded so he continued. "Are you and Jake dating?" He asked. Well, not as bad as I thought.

"Yah Dad, we are." I answered hoping he wouldn't lead the conversation in another direction.

"That is great! I was hoping you two would get along! I am happy for you, Bells. I think you are doing really great here." He told me and it made me blush a little.

"Thanks, Dad. I am doing great here. I'm gonna head up stairs and get ready for bed, alright?" I asked him and edged toward the stairs.

"That's fine. Goodnight Bella, I love you." He told me.

"I love you too, Dad. Goodnight." With that I turned and went up stairs, got dressed for bed and climbed into my bed as soon as I turned the light off. I fell asleep easily that night, quickly dreaming about Jake.

**_Sorry this isn't very long. I am super busy with school and I have this foreign allience thing I am doing and I have hardly had time to write. Please review this and tell me what you think! It is a little bit corny but I think it is cute. I am having fun writing this but starting to lack in motivation, so motivate me to continue! Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I posted! I have been super busy with school and stuff and to be quite honest by the time I get home I have no motivation to write. Anyways, here is a new chapter, I hope you like it!_**

Chapter 4 Making New Friends

The next morning, I woke up actually excited for the day ahead of me and before my alarm clock went off. I hopped out of bed and headed to the shower, noticing Charlie was already gone. When I was done with my shower, I blew my hair dry and uncharacteristically put on a little make-up, though just a little blush, mascara and lip gloss. I then slipped on my favorite pair of boot-cut jeans that fit me perfectly, a pretty blue blouse that my mom had bought me with hopes of turning me more girly. I then sat down on my bed and zipped up a pair of cute black boots that I rarely wore but had brought with me just in case. I felt great as I dug out the perfume Phil had given me for my birthday the previous year and applied a couple squirts before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. By the time I was done with my bowl of cereal and looked at my watch I ran out of the house so I wouldn't be late for class. When I pulled into the parking lot, I had to park at the end of one of the rows, all of the decent spots already full. But what did I care? It was a nice day-well, it was cloudy but it wasn't raining-and the walk would do me well. I walked into my class with only a minute to spare before my teacher began his lecture and took my seat. As soon as I sat down, Mike leaned toward me with a smile on his face.

"You look really nice today." He said, smiling even wider. He was pleased with himself for complimenting me. He was clearly delusional in thinking that I was going to go out with him. A little smile formed on my face as I thought about what Jake would do if I told him Mike wanted to go out with me.

"Thanks." Was all that I told him. He interpreted the smile on my face wrongly and he grinned even bigger. Kind of creepy, I thought to myself. Then I thought of how hard he was going to fall off his high horse when he found out I had a boyfriend already. I could not wait to tell Jessica all about Jake and my date-well kind of date-yesterday. When class was over, I got up quickly and headed to my next class before Mike had the chance to offer to walk me and I pretended not to hear him when he called my name as I reached the door to the building. When I took my seat next to Jessica and grinned at her as she looked like she might burst with excitement, waiting to ask me how my night went.

"Hello Jessica, how was your evening?" I asked very calmly, trying not to start giggling. That was the precise moment she burst.

"How was my night? Who cares? How was yours? How was Jake? Are you seeing him again?" She spilled out like it had been brewing inside her since yesterday afternoon. I did actually laugh then.

"It was fantastic! I will tell you all about it at lunch, I promise. That way I won't have to repeat everything for Angela when we see her." I told her with a grin. It wasn't a lie, I would tell her and I didn't want to have to repeat myself. But the real reason I wanted to wait was so I could see the look on Mike's face when he heard my good news. As soon as class got over, Jessica bounced beside me all the way to the cafeteria and through the lunch line where we both bought a soda and a slice of pizza before heading to our table. I briefly thought about how nice it was that I already had a table and friends but Jessica broke that train of though as soon as Angela sat down at the table.

"SO! TELL US! HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT!?" She shrieked at me, and I laughed in return, allowing myself to become a giddy school girl.

"It was so great! I picked him up at his house and we talked the whole way to the grocery store and when we were in the parking lot…" I paused to build the suspense, "he kissed me!" I was not disappointed by Jessica or Mike's reaction. Mike spit his soda all over Tyler and Jessica shrieked again.

"On the lips?! What does this mean?! Are you guys dating now?!" She asked me in an excited jumble.

"Of course on the lips! And it wasn't the only time he kissed me last night! After we had dinner last night he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and he kissed me again! And then he kissed me again when I drove him home at the end of the night!" I allowed the excitement to over take me, becoming peppier than I thought was possible. Who was this person I was becoming? I was giddy and happy, which totally wasn't me when I was living in Phoenix. I was beginning to think that the move to Forks was exactly what I needed in my life, I felt great.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Bella has a boyfriend already! I am so happy for you!" Jessica said and Angela nodded in agreement with a grin on her face. At that very moment, I heard a tray of food crash across the lunchroom and everyone turned to look where it came from. I looked too, the sound not really bothering me since I was used to attending a large school. However, the person who dropped it was looking directly at me, a look of shock on his face. It was Edward. Why was he looking at me like that? I wondered but turned back to my friends. However, their faces were not any different but had looks of shock on them, still looking at Edward.

"Why are you guys staring at him?" I asked, trying to bring them back to the present. "He just dropped a tray on the ground, it is really no big deal. It probably won't be long before I do the same thing." I tried to sound nonchalant about it but the thought embarrassed me slightly.

"No, it isn't that Bella. It's just that the Cullen family…well they are…" Mike began.

"They are perfect." Jessica finished for him. "They never mess up at anything and they never show any interest in the rest of us. Why was he staring at you?" She asked me with suspicion.

"I have no idea. We met yesterday, he is my biology partner. What do you mean they never show any interest in the rest of us?" I asked. That was kind of a curious thing to say.

"They never introduce themselves to us, never come near us except when they are assigned seating next to us. None of the guys show interest in any of us girls and none of the girls show interest in the guys. They keep to themselves, only talking to each other. Four of them are paired off but still Edward has no interest in finding himself a girlfriend in Forks." She said bitterly. I guessed she had asked him before and he had turned her down. I was still thinking about the Cullen family when Mike said it was time to head to class and I got up and walked toward my biology class, trying not to think about Edward as I walked toward my seat. Edward was already sitting at our lab table when I sat down next to him, smiling.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi, Edward. How was your evening?" I asked, trying to be nice and not mention lunch. He seemed nice enough to me and I decided it would be nice to be friends with him, prove the preconceived notions about the Cullens wrong.

"It was pleasant, thank you Bella. How was yours?" He replied, he seemed pleased that I was interested in talking to him.

"It was great, thank you." I replied with a warm smile. Why was everyone so intimidated by him? He didn't seem any different from any other boy at the school other than the fact that he was gorgeous and a bit of a loner.

"You look beautiful today." He told me. I was shocked and blushed deeply, which made him smile. "I love that shade of blue on you, it looks lovely with your skin tone." He said, continuing the compliment.

"Thank you." I managed to mumble. He just told me I looked beautiful. No guy in Arizona ever noticed how I looked, much less complimented me. What was Jake going to say when he saw me this afternoon? The thought of a look of shock on his face cheered me up and made me excited for school to be over. Edward and I whispered small comments back and forth through class, giggling over the funny things we said or the funny things our teacher did. When class was over, I packed up my things and started walking to the door when Edward caught up to me and walked me to class.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe you could come over, my sister would love you?" Edward asked me. Was he just talking about spending time together as friends? I thought it was best that I told him it wouldn't be going further than that.

"I have a boyfriend, Edward." I told him with an apologetic smile.

"I wasn't asking you on a date. I just thought that we were friends and it might be fun to hang out. My family has a ton of movies and a big screen TV." He told me.

"Oh." I said, blushing. "Yah, that would be fun." I answered. Of course I had made a bigger deal of it than it was.

"Great. Are you free after school today?" He asked me.

"Actually no, I have plans with Jake, my boyfriend." I told him truthfully, feeling a little bit bad. But he didn't look too disappointed.

"That's cool. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is good. How do I get to your house?" I asked him, grateful that he wasn't withdrawing the offer; he really did want to hang out with me.

"I should probably pick you up at your house, mine is kind of hard to get to and it is easy to get lost. Does 6 work for you?" He asked. If his house was hard to find then I would gladly accept his offer to pick me up.

"6 is good, that will give me time to make Charlie dinner." I told him, not that he really needed to know. By this time we had reached the gym for my least favorite class, P.E.

"Great, what is your number and I will call you when I am on my way?" He asked and I gave him my cell number and programmed his into my phone. "See you in class tomorrow." He said and walked off once I said bye. When I walked into the gym after changing Mike was waiting to ambush me.

"What were you doing with Cullen?" He asked in a bitter voice.

"I was making plans to hangout with him." I told him in a voice that hinted that I didn't want to discuss it with him. As soon as class was over I changed quickly and headed to my next class, which thankfully passed quickly and then I ran out to the beast and headed for Jake's house.

Jake was waiting for me on the porch when I pulled into his driveway, but he wasn't alone. There were two guys with him, one tall and thin and the other shorter and muscled. Must be Quil and Embry, I figured as I turned off the engine. Jake's expression didn't disappoint when I got out of the truck, neither did his two friends' expressions. For a moment he stood frozen, his mouth hanging open. Then he came bounding down the walk and picked me up in a hug, swinging me around as I laughed. When he put me down, he kissed me with a hunger that made me crazy. If he continued to kiss me like that, I was going to forget my name before long. When he finally pulled away he smiled his huge, happy smile at me and I could not help but return it with a goofy grin. It only took a moment to change my mood, one of Jake's friends clearing his throat which made Jake laugh and me blush. He turned around to face his friends, pulling me close to his side and I slipped an arm around his waist.

"Quil, Embry this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, these are my best friends. This is Quil," he paused and the shorter, muscled boy step forward to shake my hand and I smiled. "And this is Embry." He finished and the tall, thin boy stepped forward and shook my hand, grinning at me and I grinned back.

"It is nice to meet you both." I said, shyly.

"Dang Jake, you did good. She is hot!" Quil said and my face flushed a deep crimson.

"Thanks man, yes she is beautiful." He replied. He then leaned over to whisper into my hair. "You look amazing today." I loved that he said that for my ears only. It made me feel special, causing me to feel all warm inside.

"Thank you." I whispered back, pulling his face to mine to kiss him lightly. The rest of the afternoon went quickly, hanging out with Jake and his two best friends until it was time for me to go home and cook dinner for Charlie. I told Jake I would see him in a couple of days, explaining that I was going over to a friend's house tomorrow. I then told his friends it was nice to meet them, kissed Jake bye and headed home.

**_Hey, I hoped you liked it! Please comment and maybe that will give me the motivation I need to continue writing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Mrs. Meyers. However I do own this story line!**

**Alright, so here is the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long but it has been crazy hectic closing in on my last couple weeks of classes! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

The following evening I had dinner waiting when Charlie arrived home and ate with him quickly. I told him I had plans to go over to the Cullen house and have a movie night with my new friend, stressing the word friend when I told him about Edward.

"I thought that Jake was your boyfriend?" He said with a worried voice even though I had stressed that Edward and I were just friends already. I guess I had to spell it out for him.

"Jake is my boyfriend, dad. Edward is just a friend and besides we are hanging out with his sister, Alice. Jake knows that I am hanging out with a friend tonight. Just don't worry about it dad, I am going to be safe and his parents are going to be there and Jake and I are great." I explained to him. Just then, Edward called me to let me know he was on his way and would be at my house in about 5 minutes. I excused myself from the dinner table, putting my dishes in the sink since Charlie said he would do the dishes since I cooked. I ran up stairs and brushed my teeth and grabbed a sweatshirt. By the time I ran back downstairs, Edward was knocking on the door and I ran to answer it. Edward had a smile on his face when I opened the door.

"Good evening, Bella. Are you ready to go? Alice is bursting with excitement to meet you." Edward greeted me. He was in a good mood and it rubbed off.

"I'm ready." I told him and turned back toward the kitchen where Charlie was still sitting and finishing dinner. "I will see you later, dad. I will be home by 11, okay?" I asked, waiting for him to reply and putting my jacket on.

"Alright, but be safe and make good choices." Charlie called back to me and I rolled my eyes. I could not believe he had just told me to make good choices.

"Thanks dad, love you." I called as I walked out the door and heard him shout he loved me too. We walked over to a silver Volvo and he opened the passenger side door for me to get in. "This is your car?" I asked incredulously. This was a really nice car for a high school student to own.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" He asked me. No, there was nothing wrong with it other than the fact that I would never be able to afford a car like this.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, it is just really nice is all. I mean for someone our age." I tried to explain it but every word that came out of my mouth just sounded stupid. He just laughed at me.

"My dad has the money and we might as well spend it. This isn't even my nicest car; it is just my everyday car." He explained and laughed even more as my mouth just dropped open. When I realized what I was doing, I slammed it shut and blushed.

"Oh. Alright." I didn't know what else to say so I stopped at that. At that moment I looked at the speedometer and almost had a heart attack when I saw how fast he was driving. "Holy cow! Slow down! Are you trying to kill us?!" He simply looked over at me like I was crazy and he had no worry in the world about the way he was driving. "Don't look at me! Look at the road!" I shouted at him.

"Everything is fine, I am an excellent driver. I have never even had an accident." He assured me, still not returning his attention to the road.

"Yah, you have been driving for what? A year and a half? That isn't very long and there is a first time for everything. So please turn to the road and pay attention to what you are doing!" I scolded him. The way for Jake to find out I was hanging out with another guy, even as just a friend, should definitely not be to find out we had died together in a fiery car crash!

"Fine Bella, are you happy now?" He asked sarcastically as he turned back to the road and let the speed drop.

"Almost, now we are only going 20 over the speed limit. Keep going and I will be happy." I told him and was surprised when he gasped at me.

"You want me to go the speed limit!? That is _so_ slow!" He exclaimed. The speed limit was 65, a speed so high the beast couldn't even reach it.

"I think you will be fine." I told him sarcastically and before I knew it we were slowing down to take a small road off the highway, which I assumed would lead us to his house. Edward was right, if I would have been driving myself I probably would have missed it and gotten lost seeing as it was half covered in bushes and tree branches. Then I looked up to see one of the most amazing houses I had ever seen. I let out a small gasp, which earned me a chuckle from Edward, before I said, "Wow, Edward this house is amazing!"

"Thank you. Esme designed it herself." He told me as he pulled into a garage full of amazing cars. We both got out of the car and he led me into the house where we encountered a beautiful woman sitting at the dining room table. "Mom, this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme." He said, introducing us.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I told her holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Please, call me Esme dear." She told me with a warm smile, ignoring my hand and pulling me into a quick embrace. She was cold to the touch, just like Edward and it made me wonder why their body temperature was so low, it wasn't cold in the house. I smiled back at her when she released me and at that moment a man walked into the dining room to come and stand next to Esme.

"I assume you are Bella?" The man asked me and I nodded. "I am Carlisle, Edward's dad. It is nice to meet you." He told me and shook my hand as I smiled at him and thought about how the good looks were bound to run in the family with such good looking parents. Edward then ushered me into a beautiful, airy white living room where four people were sitting on the couches watching TV. They turned to look at us as we entered the room and a small pixie-like girl who I had seen sitting with Edward at lunch jumped up and took me into her arms. I hugged her back laughing a little bit out of surprise.

"Oh Bella, I just know that we are going to be good friends!" She told me when she released me and I smiled at her before turning to Edward with a slight look of confusion on my face.

He responded to the look quickly with a chuckle and then said, "Bella this is my sister Alice. She is very excited to be meeting you. And don't worry; she is that way with everyone."

"I am sure we will be friends as well, Alice." I told her with a grin. She was really nice and there was no doubt in my mind that we would be friends. Next, a tall, lean blonde boy stood up and put his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Bella, this is Jasper. He is my boyfriend and he lives here as well." Alice told me excitedly. Her voice sounded like chimes and I thought that I had never heard anything quite so beautiful before.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I told him with a smile. He responded with a nod of the head and a warm smile. Even though he did not reach for me or speak, he made me feel more comfortable. I liked him; he was more like me-the strong silent type. Just as the thought passed through my mind, a huge boy with curly dark hair stood up and came toward me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, Edward's brother. Nice to meet you finally, Edward talks about you all the time." He told me and I blushed. This was not helped by the fact that he pulled me into a tight bear hug with a laugh and I blushed further.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett. But, I'm having troubles breathing right now." I told him and he released me with a mumbled oops and a wide grin. Finally Edward turned to the absolutely stunning blonde supermodel sitting on the couch.

"And this is Rosalie." He told me and I told her hello which she returned with a glare and a slight nod of the head. Alright, so most of his family was great. I could look past Rosalie.

"Don't mind Rose, she is a little over protective when it comes to our family." Emmett boomed with a laugh. I liked Emmett, he was funny and his smile was contagious. We all piled onto the couches then and Alice put in a DVD from their huge collection, a romantic comedy which earned a loud grumble from Emmett. I felt oddly relaxed, seeing as I was normally so shy around people I had just met and was never this comfortable in someone else's house. Once the movie was over, we all sat around talking. Emmett told funny stories about each member of the family and I laughed accordingly. I did not realize how much time had passed until my cell phone rang, disrupting our little bonding session.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_Hey Bells, I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight. Did you have fun hanging out with your new friends?"Jake asked._

"Yah, actually I'm still with them. We're having fun. What time is it?" I asked him, afraid I was out past curfew.

"_It's 10. I'm glad you're having fun. Will I see you tomorrow?" Jake asked hopefully._

"I certainly hope so. I hate not seeing you." I told him, suddenly aware that everyone was looking at me and I blushed.

"_How about I come over after school? I could help you make dinner and maybe Charlie could pick up Billy on his way home so they can watch the game and we could have a little alone time?" Jake asked. _Smooth, very smooth.

"That sounds great, Jake. I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." I told him.

"_Night, Bells." He told me._ When I hung up I looked at everyone and blushed. Alice was the first to speak up.

"Was that your boyfriend, Bella?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." I told her. "That was Jake. He just wanted to check in with me and tell me good night." I explained.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" She told me. She then drilled me with tons of questions about Jake and about our relationship. I couldn't help but notice that Edward was very quite during this conversation, until he interrupted it.

"Well, Bella. I had better get you home before Charlie thinks I have run off with you." He told me and I laughed but agreed.

"See you at school tomorrow, Bella!" Alice told me, giving me another hug. Emmett was in line next, pulling me into his massive arms once more, but more gently this time.

"Good to have ya over Bella." He told me with a grin. I finished my good byes and Edward led me to the garage and opened my door for me. He was in his side of the car before I even buckled me seat belt and I turned to him in wonder and confusion.

"How did you do that? Get in the car so fast?" I asked him, truly confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told me and I let the subject drop, though my mind continued to run over how he got around the car and in the seat so quickly. Before I knew it, we were pulled up in front of my house and he was unbuckling his seatbelt. "Well, Bella thanks for coming over. I had a great time and I think my siblings did too." He told me with a smile.

"Thanks for having me, Edward. I had fun. We'll have to hang out again soon." I replied.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter now that Alice is involved." He told me and I laughed.

"No, I don't think I do. But I don't mind in the least. Good night Edward." I told him and placed my hand on the door handle.

"Good night Bella." He told me and with that I exited the car and went inside, looking forward to climbing into bed. I was exhausted. That night I dreamed of the Cullens and of the day I would have with Jake.

**So, I hope you liked it! If you did, make sure you review and tell me so! I will try to update again as soon as possible but I cannot promise when that will be since I am getting ready to go home for Thanksgiving break for the week. Have a good holiday and make sure to comment! It boosts my self esteem and makes me feel guilty for keeping you waiting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It really made me feel good! Alright, so I am super excited because I today I went to my last college class! Now I just have to get through finals week and student teahing and then graduation here I come which means backpacking Europe with my best friend! Anyways, I know most of you don't care about that so about the story. I had fun writing this chapter but I found it kind of hard to write at the same time. Sorry it took me so long but between exams and research papers I have been quite busy and will continue to be so for the next week! Hope you enjoy!**

**You know the drill, I do not own the characters but I do own the plot!**

Chapter 6

The next day at school I was walked to nearly every class by either Alice or Edward. At lunch I sat at their table instead of my usual table, which earned me some scowls (mostly from Mike) and rampant questions from Jessica during our classes together. During Biology, Edward and I wrote notes back and forth trying to suppress our laughter when we made fun of our teacher's odd mannerisms. When school was over, Alice and Edward walked me to my truck where Alice scrutinized my clothing and told me that my outfit was completely unacceptable to wear when seeing my boyfriend. Like every time Jake entered the conversation, Edward became quite and looked at the ground. What was up with him? He and I needed to have a heart to heart sometime in the near future. When I got home a small red car was parked in front of my house with a tall tan boy leaning against it. I could hardly contain my excitement as I jumped out of my truck, forgetting to grab my backpack, and ran over to Jake.

"You finished it!" I said as I ran into his waiting arms with a huge grin on my face.

"Last night, I couldn't wait to show you!" He exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down, he continued to hold me in his arms and moved one hand to cup my face, pulling me closer to him as I stood on my tiptoes. Then he kissed me with such joy and happiness that I would have thought we hadn't seen each other in months. I was the one to finally break the kiss that turned heated too quickly.

"We should go inside, I do have neighbors after all." I told him with a smirk before I walked back to my truck to retrieve my forgotten backpack. He followed me with an impish grin on his face.

The school year was passing quickly, which excited me and scared me at the same time. I could not believe how quickly time passed when you have so much going on in your life. My days were filled with spending as much time as possible with Edward and Alice in between the growing load of homework and my evenings were spent trying to be with Jake when I knew I should be doing work. I had lunch with the Cullens everyday and Jessica had stopped speaking to me for the most part; I had the feeling that she was just jealous that Edward and I were becoming such good friends. I was still spending much of my free time pondering what was going on with the Cullen family that they were all so beautiful, cold to the touch, and I had never once seen them eat or drink anything. However, I had no idea what could be going on and thinking about it so much simply made me more confused. Jake and I were becoming closer and closer with he and Billy coming over for dinner at least once a week and Charlie and I going to the Black's for dinner at least once a week. Charlie was loving the fact that Jake and I were spending so much time together because it allowed him to reconnect with his old friend.

One Saturday evening in October I was catching up on some homework when Jake called me to invite me to a bonfire that night. I checked with Charlie, who encouraged me to go, and then agreed to go. I ran upstairs to put my homework away, change my cloths, and throw my hair up and before I knew it Jake was at the door.

"So where is the bonfire at?" I asked Jake when we were in his Rabbit and on our way.

"On First Beach in La Push. You brought your raincoat, right?" He asked me and I held it up for him to see. I hardly ever went anywhere in or around Forks without my raincoat. "Good. I think you are really going to like this. All my friends and I get together and tell old spooky stories that have been passed down the generations to us." He told me grinning. He was obviously hoping to scare me tonight.

"You trying to scare me Jake? If you want me to sit closer to you all you have to do is ask." I told him teasingly. He smirked at me as he got out of the car and opened my door then threw an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, leading me to the bon fire where I was greeted by Quil and Embry.

"Bella! Hey, how's it going?" Embry said as he greeted me with a big grin, which I returned with a grin and a nod of the head. Quil came to stand on the other side of me and put his arm around my waist.

"So Bella, when are you going to come to your senses and leave Jake to be with me?" He said with a smirk until Jake punched him in the shoulder and he looked hurt and confused while I smiled back at him.

"Dude why are you trying to steal my girl?" Jake asked Quil and I laughed as he shrugged.

"It's not my fault that you have the best girl in the area." Quil said matter-of-factly and walked away while Jake just looked down at me and I smiled at him. We walked over to where the bonfire had already begun and Jake introduced me to all of his friends before we sat down and they began telling stories. The stories mostly revolved around the origins of the tribe and their relation to wolves. I enjoyed the stories but was only paying partial attention until I heard something about the cold ones. I hadn't really paying attention during the beginning of the story and only remembered hearing something about only enemies and cold skin and drinking blood. Their old traditional stories involved vampires? As I listened to the story about the rift between the vampires and the wolves, I began to draw lines between the cold ones and the Cullens. Could it be that these stories were true and these vampires from the stories were living amongst us? Was I friends with vampires, spending time with them at their home?

I ran over the list of characteristics used to describe them in my head, using it as a checklist for Edward. White skin-check, cold to the touch-check, extreme speed-check. Edward was a vampire. I felt confused, almost feeling relieved that I knew what made him different. Why in the world was I not afraid that I had spent an entire evening with a house full of blood suckers? I felt so safe with the Cullens, nothing in my mind told me to be weary of them. Nothing told me they were threatening. I was definitely in need of a long conversation with my new friends.

I fell asleep in Jake's arms thinking about vampires and did not wake again until I felt myself being lifted from the log I was sitting on. I incoherently discovered the bonfire was over and Jake was taking me home. "Those stories about the cold ones are true, aren't they?" I asked him groggily as he placed me in the car and I began buckling myself.

"Yes, they are." He told me as he turned on the car and pulled out of the lot. "How did you know they weren't just stories?" Jake asked me in confusion as it suddenly clicked that he was expecting me to think they were just myth instead of truth.

"Because I know them." I told him and would have regretted saying so if I wasn't half asleep when I said it.

"WHAT?!" He yelled and sufficiently woke me from my sleepy state.

"Yah, the Cullens. I am friends with the Cullens. Edward and I have classes together, I sit with them at lunch, I was over at their house the other night watching movies…" I immediately knew I had said too much. I wasn't planning on telling Jake that I was friends with Edward and that I was spending time at his house.

"You are spending time at their house?" He half asked, half shouted. I timidly nodded my head before he went on. "Bella, you cannot spend time with them anymore. I know you can't avoid seeing them at school but that has to be it! Do you understand me? No spending time with the Cullens." He told me in a stern voice and I agreed. I had no intentions of keeping the agreement but there was no harm in telling him what he wanted to hear so he would stop freaking out. I loved Jake but I would not be putting up with the controlling boyfriend bit. I liked the Cullens and there was no way he could stop me from seeing them, in school or out. Before I knew it we were in front of my house and he was coming around to open my door for me. I took his hand and let him lead me up to the front door before he turned to me to speak again. "I don't want to seem controlling, it's just the Cullens are very dangerous and you don't need to be getting mixed up with them. Promise me you will stay away from them?"

"Don't worry about it Jake. I will put myself in no unintentional danger." I promised him with a smile. I did not view the Cullens as dangerous and would therefore have no problem keeping that promise. I reached up to kiss him and he met me half way, pulling me close to him with one arm and tangling his other in my hair. When I finally pulled away and smiled at him, he looked relieved and reassured. "I will call you tomorrow, Jake. Good night." I told him, digging my keys out of my pocket.

"Night Bells." He told me and walked down the steps and drove away. I peeked in the front window of the living room and saw Charlie passed out on the couch which gave me the green light. I ran down the steps and hopped in my truck, determined to find my way to the Cullen house. Half way there, I realized there was no way I was going to be able to find my way to the right turn off and called Edward to come and meet me at the top of his street so I would know where to turn. I followed him down the street and to his house where he opened my door for me and helped me out of the truck before giving me a confused look. I told him we would discuss it inside and followed him through the front door and into the living room where everyone was seated looking at me expectantly.

"So, I need to talk to all of you about something." I started and they simply smiled my way, well all of them except Rosalie. I had yet to get a smile out of Rosalie so that did not bother me very much. "I went to this bonfire with my boyfriend tonight and he and his friends were telling these stories about their past…and well…something they said caught my attention and I started thinking…" I trailed off, suddenly embarrassed about what I was about to ask them.

"Bella, you may ask us anything you would like." Esme said encouragingly.

"Well, I am afraid it might sound silly and stupid…" I started and they all looked at me as if to tell me to go ahead. "I was thinking the story sounded like it was describing you…are you vampires?" I asked quickly, just to get it out there. They all looked surprised except Alice and Edward. No one seemed to be angry with the question but Rosalie who jumped out of her seat fuming.

"I cannot believe those mutts broke the treaty! I am going to kill them all!" She shouted and Emmett held her down telling her that wouldn't help anything.

Edward turned to me with anxiety in his eyes. "Yes, we are. We understand if you don't want to be near us anymore." He told me, sounding dejected. I was suddenly confused, why would I not want to be around them anymore?

"The thing is Bella, if you want us to stay away from you we will. However, we need to ask you to keep this our little secret. If it got out we would be forced to leave." He explained to me and just as I was about to talk Alice skipped over to me and beamed up at me as she took my hand. That gesture seemed to calm the room, including me and I could not figure out why.

"Look, I don't want to stay away from you guys. I like being around you and I want to be friends with you. And as for your secret, I would never tell anyone." I explained, a worried look in my eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of us? Don't you want to run away screaming? Aren't you afraid we are going to kill you?" Edward asked in confusion.

"I'm not afraid of you. I know you won't hurt me." I told them all, trying to reassure them that I wasn't going anywhere.

"What about our diet?" Edward asked incessantly. When was he going to get it through his thick head?

"I don't care as long as that diet doesn't include me or the people I love." I told him with a smile. I thought it was funny, so did Alice and Emmett. Edward on the other hand did not.

"Oh Bella, we don't drink human blood. We only drink animal blood. You do smell quite good though." She told me with a giggle. They don't even eat people, which made me feel even more comfortable with them. I smiled in an attempt to tell them I was really quite alright with what was going on and they all laughed this time, except for Rose of course.

"Well, I am glad we could clear this up. I will see you guys at school on Monday, I really should be getting home since Charlie doesn't know I'm gone." I said with a chuckle. "It was good to see you all again, I will have to come over again soon." I told them and walked to the door and let myself out. I drove home and could not help but laugh and feel relieved as I pulled up in front of my house and snuck up to bed. I was friends with vampires and my boyfriend expected me not to see them anymore. Like that was going to happen.

**So there it was! I wanted Bella to discover about the Cullens being vampires in kind of the same way as in Twilight so I had Jake's stories help her along. I also wanted Jake's protective side to come out, we all know Edward was protective in the books! I am excited to keep going but slightly stuck as well as tied up with finals week. Help me out by posting reviews! I will post again as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, sorry it has been super long since my last post! Between Christmas break with no internet then moving then beginning my student teaching, I have been crazy busy! Here is another chapter, I tried to make this one longer than usual and I had a hard time deciding where to wrap this one up! Hope you like it! Make sure to review when you are done!**_

**Chapter 7 Not So Happily Ever After  
**

The next several weeks flew by while I got to know my boyfriend and my new vampire friends. Jake didn't know that I was spending time with Cullens and I pretended I wasn't sneaking off any time I wasn't with him. My dad was happy to know that I was making friends at school but he didn't know that I was fast becoming best friends with a boy that was not my boyfriend. I loved spending time with at the Cullen's house but I was always home to cook Charlie's dinner so he didn't become too suspicious about my never being home. I was enjoying my life in Forks more than I had ever thought would be possible just a couple of months ago.

On a Saturday night two months into my life in Forks I was at a movie with Jake when we bumped into Alice and Edward. I was happy to see them both but was immediately nervous that Jake would know that I had been hanging out with them so much. Jake, who had his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waist, immediately stiffened when he saw then across the room. He got this look on his face like he had seen smelled something bad, which I thought was a little much not to mention pretty rude. His expression only got worse as Alice dragged Edward across the room toward me with a huge grin on her face.

"Jake, I know you don't like them, but you could at least try to be polite." I mumbled angrily at him. He snorted in return, which pissed me off. I could not believe how childish he was being. "Hi guys." I greeted them when they finally stood in front of us. Edward gave me a warm smile before glaring at Jake with an expression on his face similar to the one Jacob had on.

"Leeches." Jake said, as if it was a proper greeting and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dog." Edward answered in the same cold tone. I knew why Jake had called them leeches, although I thought it was extremely rude and I would never call them that, but I couldn't understand why Edward would call Jake a dog. Was it because he thought Jake wasn't good enough for me? Alice rolled her eyes at the boys before coming close to hug me but before she could wrap her arm around me Jake pulled me away from her.

"Jacob Black! Alice and Edward are my friends! I don't care what you think about them, you cannot stop me from being friends with them!" I yelled at him, drawing the attention of several passersby.

"It's not safe to be with them, I don't want you around them." Jake said in my ear.

"I don't care what you want! You are not going to tell me who I can be friends with!" I said, pushing him away from me. Edward smirked and Alice looked at me with concern in her eyes. I shook my head slightly, giving her a small smile as I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "It is good to see you both." I said so quietly it was barely audible, knowing they would both hear me just fine and hoping Jake wouldn't hear me.

"We are going to be late for our movie." Jake said quietly, gently placing a hand on my back.

"Jake's right. I will see you guys later." I told them, pulling away from Alice. They both knew that later meant tomorrow while Charlie was fishing but there was no need for Jake to know and chance him telling Charlie. I grabbed Jake's hand and ushered him toward our theater. Just as we were about to enter the movie, Jake pulled me to the side.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that I don't have the right to tell you who you can be friends with. I know I don't own you. I just worry about your safety being around _them_. I love you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Jake told me with sad, apologetic eyes.

"It's okay, I guess I understand. And I'm sorry too. I just got so angry at how childish you were acting and then you pulled me away from Alice, one of my best friends, and something inside me just snapped. I love you too. Let's just go watch the movie and forget this ever happened, alright?" I smiled at him and he nodded. I stepped up onto my tip toes and tried to kiss him but he had to bend down to meet me. I swear he had grown half a foot in the last week. When we broke apart, he hooked his fingers through mine and led me into the theater.

When the movie was over, we walked out of the theater and out to the Rabbit but Jake was acting weird. "Are you okay Jake?" I asked him, looking up at his unusually pale face.

"Yah, I'm just not feeling very well. I think maybe dinner just didn't agree with me. I'm sure I will be fine." He said with a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I could tell something just wasn't right and he knew it too. I was concerned about him.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yah, of course. Stop worrying, I am going to be fine." He said as he opened my door for me and I climbed in. He was quite on the drive back and I could tell that he was still not feeling like himself. When we pulled up in front of my house he turned to me and smiled. "Thanks for coming out with me, I had a good time." He told me.

"Thanks for taking me. I had a good time too. Are you sure you are okay? Did you want to come in for a while?" I asked him with concern.

"I'm going to be fine. I think that I am just going to go home and go to bed." He told me with a tired smile.

"Okay, well drive safe and call me in the morning." I told him.

"I will. No worries." He said with a smile and then leaned over to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled in return and climbed out of the car and walked up to my house, the sound of his car driving away stuck in my ears. When I walked into my house, Charlie was already asleep on the couch so I turned of the TV and pulled a blanket over him. I climbed the stairs and opened the door to my room and jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward standing in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Shh. We don't want to wake your dad. I was worried about you so I came to check in on you." Edward replied with an amused smile.

"Why were you worried about me?" I asked skeptically in a low whisper.

"Because you had a big fight with Jacob. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied like it should be obvious.

"I'm fine. Jake apologized and everything is fine, with me at least." I told him.

"What does that mean? With you at least?" Edward asked in confusion.

"It's Jake, I think he is sick or something. He was acting really funny and he was really pale. He said he was fine and was going to go sleep it off but I am worried about him." I explained and Edward stiffened, his eyes darkening.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. Why was it that Jake and Edward both stiffened like that when I was talking about the other?

"Nothing." He said, visibly trying to relax. "I'm glad you guys worked it out. I hope he is feeling better tomorrow." Edward said, forcing an unbelievable smile onto his face.

"Thanks, me too." I said and then thought it best to change the subject. "So, what did you and Alice go see at the movies?" I asked him.

"Oh, something having to do with fashion that Alice dragged me to. It was dumb but it made her excited and no one else would go with her so I let her talk me into it." He said with a grin. He was a great brother. Sometimes watching them together made me wish I wasn't an only child. I wanted a brother who would take care of me like that. Of course I knew they weren't siblings in the traditional sense of the word but they had been together so long that they might have well have had the same DNA.

"Well, she is lucky that she had you to go with. Why didn't Rosalie go with her?" I asked curiously, Rosalie liked fashion almost as much as Alice did.

"Rose and Emmett were…preoccupied tonight." He said, raising his eyebrows up and down with a grin on his face.

"Oh…" I said in realization, as crimson spread across my face in embarrassment. I was the only person outside the Cullen family that knew Rose and Emmett were married and it was well known in the Cullen family that they were very active in their relationship.

"Yah, and it had been too long since Jasper had fed so he didn't want to go out into the public and risk temptation. He felt bad about not going with her but I told him it was no big deal and I would go with her instead. Well, I should let you go to bed. See you tomorrow?" He asked waiting hopefully for confirmation.

"Of course." I said, allowing a big smile to spread across my face.

"Good night then." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt safe pulled close to him, even though I knew he was being very careful not to pull me too close as to hurt me. I liked the fact that he hadn't even attempted to hug me at the movie theater out of respect for how I felt about Jake. I felt very lucky to have a best friend like Edward and I was grateful that he had the ability to let me talk through all my problems and at the same time make me forget all my worries.

"Good night then." I replied, pulling away and smiling up at him as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear with a smile. He walked toward the window and with one last glance back at me, disappeared out of it.

I spent the next day at the Cullens' and was worried by the end of the day when I had yet to receive a call from Jake. I tried to get call him twice but I only got the answering machine and I left messages both times. The next day, on my fourth try Billy picked up the phone and said that Jake was really sick and couldn't talk to anyone. When I asked if I could stop by to bring him some soup, Billy told me no one was allowed over right now. I called everyday for a week and only occasionally got an annoyed Billy to pick up and tell me Jake was still sick and I wasn't to come over for fear of my health. I was really starting to freak out about Jake and I couldn't figure out what Jake would have that made him so sick yet hadn't been passed to me when we kissed.

The following Monday Billy told me Jake wasn't home when I called. When I asked where he was Billy told me he was with Sam. That didn't make any sense to me because I knew that Jake hated Same, why would he be out with him and why was he suddenly so well that he could go out with friends but not call his girlfriend back? I decided to drive out to La Push and look for him. Why was he not talking to me? I thought we had settled our fight, surely he would have talked to me if he was still mad about it. When I pulled up to the Black house, Jake and his friends were just walking out the door. I threw the beast in park and hopped out.

"Jake!" I yelled at him. "You're okay!" I said with relief and joy, a smile spreading across my face. So he was well enough to be out and about. The smile on my face slowly began to fade when he looked, his eyes cold and angry. Who was this boy and where was my Jacob?

"Why are you here? Billy told you not to come here." Jake growled from across the yard. Hurt hit me like a ton of bricks. Sam stood behind Jake with his hand on Jake's shoulder. Suddenly the hurt was replaced by rage.

"What has he done to you, Jake?! You hate Sam! Why are you letting him control you like that?! What happened to the boy I love?!" I angrily spat the words across the yard at him.

"Don't talk about him like that! You don't know anything about what I am going through! Same is helping me more than you ever could!" He yelled back with every bit as much rage as I felt.

"Well then tell me! Make me understand!" I cried out to him, barely holding back the tears that blurred my vision.

"I can't! I can't tell you anything!" He yelled back at me and I could no longer hold back the tears that began to flow down my cheeks.

"Talk to me Jake. Please, just talk to me." I sobbed, embarrassed that we were having this fight so publicly with all of his friends watching. Sam leaned into Jake and whispered something into his ear that made Jake look at him with wide, skeptical eyes. Sam nodded and Jake looked back at me as I stood there weeping for the whole world to see. Jake walked up to me and grabbed my arm, leading me into the forest that surrounded his small house. "Jake, what's wrong?" I sobbed as he stopped near a tree.

"I can't see you anymore, Bella." I stated with cold hatred. Those words broke open the flood gates and I began to sob harder, tears streaming down my face.

"Wha…what? Why not? What did I do wrong? Why do you hate me so much?" I was ashamed of myself for begging for answers but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Why would you say that?!" He yelled at me, making he shrink back. "You didn't do anything wrong and it's me I hate not you! I'm not good for you! You can't be with me anymore!" He shouted, shaking with rage. I stared at him in horror as he began backing away from me. "Don't call me anymore and definitely don't come here anymore. Just leave me alone, you're better off that way." He said quietly and began walking out of the forest. I was dumbstruck and just stood there watching him go, tear continuing to fall though the sobbing had temporarily subsided. When I came to my senses, I found my way out of the forest and to my truck. Jake and his friends were gone but it didn't matter. That boy wasn't my Jake; the boy I loved was no longer in him. I climbed into the beast and drove straight to the Cullens' house, crying to whole way.

By the time I had pulled up, Edward was waiting for me on the porch. He walked toward my truck with a smile on his face until he saw me sitting there sobbing and his face turned to a mixture of concern and rage. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked and I could see that he was wishing he could read my mind at that moment.

"Jake…" I managed between sobs, "broke up with me." I finished and continued to cry as he pulled me out of my truck and into his arms. I was humiliated that he was seeing me like this.

"I'm so sorry, love." He said with sympathy and then picked me up and carried me into the house. I was too weak to attempt to get out of his hold and walk on my own. He dismissed his family's questions and carried me upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat me down on the couch and pulled a throw around me and pulled me close to him. "Tell me what happened." He said when I had finally managed to run out of tears.

"I was worried about him since I hadn't heard from him in over a week so I went over there to check on him. He was on his way out with his friends and then he started yelling at me, saying he was no good for me and I was better off without him. Then he told me not to call or come over anymore." I told him and then watched the expression on his face turn to one of fury.

"He yelled at you? I am going to go over there and explain to him how a real man treats the woman he loves…" Edwards began, fuming.

"No Edward, don't do that. The boy I love is no longer there. Besides, think about the treaty. You don't want to ruin things for your family, do you?"I tried to reason with him.

"They will understand. It's not like we haven't been forced to pick up and move before." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked frantically. "You can't leave me Edward! I can eventually find my way without Jake but I don't know what I would do if you left me too! Please don't do that to me! You're my best friend!" I begged him, feeling unashamed in showing him how much I needed him.

"Okay, I won't leave you! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere Bella. I am going to stay right here with you." He said, hugging me closer to him. Sitting there in his arms let me know that not every aspect of my life had fallen apart. I would always have Edward to help me pick up the pieces.

_**Alright, So there it was. I hope you liked it even though it was a sadder chapter. I know that everyone is ready to see Edward fall in love with Bella and find out how Bella responds! I cannot promise when the next chapter will be, lesson plans are looming over my head. But I will definately not let it be as long as before! Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alright, so I realize it has been an excrutiatingly long time since I updated but what can I say, I have been super busy! Between teaching and writing lesson plans and doing assignments for my own classes, I have very little time to do anything else and that includes writing! Luckily I bring you this chapter as a token of my snow day! But on the other hand, I graduate at the beginning of May, so hopefully I will have more time to write after that! _**

**_I also felt kind of bummed after I had VERY few reviews on my last chapter and I therefore had very little motivation to write another chapter. So here is another chapter as well as my plea to please review this chapter! I know that there are quite a few of you out there subscribing to either me or this story and I simply ask that you take 1 minute after reading this chapter to let me know what you think! PLEASE! _**

**_Thank you! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 8

Jake didn't call to apologize that night. Jake didn't call the whole next week either, not even to explain what went wrong between us. I walked around school feeling barely alive, like the only thing that was keeping me from slipping under the tidal wave crashing down upon me was Edward. Edward was keeping me afloat. He picked me up for school every morning. Unfortunately he brought Alice with him (he said that she refused to let him leave without her) and she made sure that I didn't wear pajamas to school everyday, which was really what I wanted to do.

We were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch two weeks after the break up when Alice suddenly spoke with an enthusiastic voice. "I think you should call him." I dropped the piece of pizza that Edward had insisted upon buying me and I was contemplating eating and stared at her with an open mouth.

"What?" I asked, thinking that I could not have possibly understood her correctly. Everyone else sat at the table quietly looking back and forth between me and Alice. Edward looked like he could quite possibly be on the brink of mutiny when she replied.

"I think you should call Jacob. I mean you love him, right? He probably just needed some time to cool off and he is probably wishing he hadn't been so mean and waiting for your call. I think you should call him." She explained.

"I…I mean yah I love him but I don't think that is a good idea…" I mumbled but kept my eyes glued to the table. I, however, was not the only one to react to her lunatic idea.

"Alice! That is the worst idea I have ever heard! You know what he said to her! He told her not to call and not to come over! He left her alone in the middle of the forest so he could go off with his mutt friends! Calling him is only second to going to see him for the worst idea award! What could possibly make you think you should say that? Look at her, you have made her go right back into her shell when I was finally getting her to come back out!" Edward ranted. Everyone at the table knew that he was angry and to the rest of the Cullens it sounded like he was yelling, it just wasn't loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of the cafeteria.

"Edward," I began, placing my band on his cold stone arm, "don't yell at her. I'm fine and she was just trying to help. I just don't think that is a good idea Alice, he was pretty adamant about me not contacting him anymore." I calmly spoke the words, saddened that I knew they were the truth. Of course I couldn't call him, he wanted me out of his life and I was going to comply.

"I don't know, maybe Alice is right." Rosalie spoke up.

"Rose…" Emmett quietly called, shaking his head.

"What?" Edward said incredulously, his voice filled with venom.

"I think that she should call him. They belong together so she should go make him take her back. All she has to do is apologize to him and I'm sure he would be more than happy to take her back." She went on explaining to Edward, talking about me like I didn't exist. I felt Edward tense up next to me and I grabbed his hand to reassure him that I was okay, but before Edward had the chance to allow his anger to get the best of him we were all suddenly calm. I looked over at Jasper who simply gave me a slight nod and a sympathetic smile which I returned as much as possible. I hated being the reason for the Cullens fighting.

Edward didn't say anything back to Rosalie. He stood up (pulling me with him since my hand was in his), grabbed both our backpacks, and led me out of the cafeteria. "Where are we going?" I asked, not in the least worried about the fact that we were ditching class but simply curious.

"I am going to take you to my favorite spot in all of Washington." He told me, giving me a beautiful crooked smile that even made heartbroken old me weak in the knees. The clouds were beginning to clear and I was worried at what would happen if he got caught in the sun. I knew that very few things about the Cullens matched myth but I had never before seen then in the sun and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. He led me to his car and opened my door for me before zipping over to his side and flying out of the lot. We were on our way down the old highway and before I knew it Edward was turning off onto a hidden side road and parking the car not long after.

"Wait a minute, Edward. Tell me we are not going hiking. You know that I have zero coordination, hiking is really not a good idea for me!" I pleaded with him as he took my hand and led me past the trail head. "And if we are hiking, shouldn't we be taking the trail?" I asked in confusion.

"I am going to show you another cool thing about being a vampire. Getting to my favorite place would take a lot of rigorous hiking for you but only a couple of minutes of running for me. Do you trust me?" He asked with a gentle smile and all-knowing eyes.

"Of course I trust you, Edward. You are my best friend." I told him with a smile of my own. At that moment a huge grin spread over his face and he raised one eyebrow. Just a moment later he grabbed my arms and flung me onto his back. "Wait, Edward what are you doing?" I exclaimed with panic in my voice, which earned me a chuckle from Edward.

"You said you trusted me, remember? Now just close your eyes and hold on tight." He said with a smile in his voice. I squeezed my eyes close and a few minutes later Edward was prying my arms loose of his neck. "Bella, you can let go now, we are here."

I opened my eyes slightly embarrassed and slid down his back. As soon as I looked around my breath was caught in my throat. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. Edward's favorite place was a quite hidden meadow full of wild flowers and soft green grass. A small stream sparkled off to one side and the trees let in just the right amount of sunlight in magical beams that lit up small sections. "Wow, Edward this is amazing! How did you find this place?" I asked in awe.

"One day I was just out running and I stumbled upon it. I come here often; it helps me feel at peace." He told me as he lead me farther into the meadow. "I've never brought anyone else here before. But all of the sudden I just had this urge to bring you here. I always seem to do my best thinking here and so I thought it might work some of its magic on you as well." He explained to me with a small smile. This was why he was my best friend. He knew that I didn't want to talk the issue to death. He knew that I just needed some time to work things through in my head and start to move on. He knew that sometimes the best conversations consisted of nothing more than two good friends sitting in silence and knowing they are there for each other.

"Edward…I don't know what to say. This is truly incredible. Thank you for trusting me with your secret and bringing me here. This is definitely what I needed." I told him and for the first time in weeks I turned to him and gave him a huge, genuine smile. I continued to walk around the meadow, bending close to the flowing stream to see the small fish that swam happily together in the warming spring water. I don't think that I could have imagined a more idealistic place in my dreams. "So, I sort of wanted to ask you something…" I told him shyly, not sure that I could force the actual question out of my mouth.

"Go for it. You know you can ask me anything, Bella." He told me encouragingly, chuckling at my timidity.

"I don't know, I mean it is kind of embarrassing and clique." I told him, afraid of how he would respond to the question.

"Serious, Bella, there is nothing you could ask me that would hurt our relationship." He told me, striking a strange note in my mind. _Relationship._ Suddenly visions of Edward and I lying in this meadow wrapped in each other's arms filled my mind. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. Now was definitely not the time, not to mention I didn't know if there ever would be a right time for Edward and me.

"Okay, well here it goes. I know that your family is never around when we have our rare sunny days. So I was just wondering what happens when the sun hits you guys? Why don't you ever go in the sun?" I asked him, spilling the questions out before I had the chance to rethink it. Suddenly it hit me that it may be a touchy subject that he didn't want to talk about. "I mean, if that is something you don't want to talk about, it is totally cool." I said so it would seem like I was pressuring him into answering. I was surprised when he laughed in return.

"We don't have to stay away from the sun, Bella. We just have to stay away from the sun around humans, it would be very distracting for them." He told me and then grinned at my confused look. "I will show you. Come and sit over here." He told me and ushered me over to a particularly sunny spot to sit, although he remained in the shadows. I sat down and looked at him expectantly. It only took one moment for me to understand why it would be distracting to humans. He stepped into the sunlight and I was stunned. He was beautiful. Beyond beautiful, I don't think words could explain just how beautiful. It looked like a million diamonds had been implanted into his skin, causing millions of rainbows to be sent all over the meadow. I didn't think it was possible for the meadow to look any more amazing but somehow Edward changed that.

"I don't know what to say, Edward. That is incredible. You are incredible. Thank you for showing me!" I told him as he came to sit down next to me, feeling like I was babbling. He laughed at me again but it was soft, as though he was trying to tell me that it was okay and he appreciated the compliment. I turned my head to face him and grinned. And then I started laughing. The sound startled me at first; I hadn't heard it come from my mouth in so long. But I couldn't control myself, I just kept laughing. Edward looked at me like I had grown another head but that just made me laugh even harder. I laughed so hard that I lied back on the grass and my body shook with laughter. Edward followed not soon after, lying next to me and joining in. We laughed until I was in pain and I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "Thank you, Edward. I really needed this. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." I said, staring up at the canopy of trees above me.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his. "I am glad that I could help. However, I have to admit that I have no idea what we were laughing about. But I do know that it felt good to let go. It also felt good to hear your laughter. I missed you Bella." He told me with a slight squeeze of my hand.

That statement was so sweet and simple that I could not decide if it helped heal my heart or broke it a little bit more. Either way a stray tear made its way down my face at just the moment Edward chose to look over at me, misinterpreting the tear. "Hey, don't cry." He said as he wiped away the tear and pulled me into his chest. "It was just me being honest. It was supposed to make you happy, not make you cry. I'm sorry." He said as he rocked me back and forth.

"It's not that, Edward. You were right to say it and it felt good to hear it. It's just…I just realized that I can't act like that anymore. I can't shut myself off and be a miserable oaf. It wasn't fair to you guys and it isn't fair to myself. It's really over, isn't it?" I asked as the sob that escaped from my throat was muffled by his chest.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I truly think it is over and the sooner you realize that the sooner you are going to be able to get back to being Bella." Edward said and I sobbed harder. "Look at me Bella." He ordered and pulled me away so he could look me in the eyes. "You are amazing, Bella. Absolutely incredible. And if Jacob Black does not see that then he is an idiot and he doesn't deserve you. One day you will fall in love again and he will be everything you want and need." He told me, but as he told me that last part he sounded more like he was in pain than trying to make my pain go away.

I sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Edward, you are so great." I said and right as I was about to say more, perhaps a little more than I should have wanted to say, my stomach intervened and growled loudly. Edward laughed and stood up before pulling me up with him.

"Time to feed the human." He told me with a grin before he helped me climb on his back so he could run us back to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, it gave me more incentive to write this one quicly. That and once I was done with the last chapter I realized how much I missed writing and how much of a stress reliever it is! So this one was written much quicker!_**

**_Not only did I write this one quickly, but I also started writing a new story! It is called Picking Up The Pieces. It is all human and a little more grown up and has a lot more drama and I have really enjoyed it so check it out! _**

**_This chapter is kind of sweet and throws in a major curve ball at the end! So without further ranting from me...Enjoy!_**

Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks I was finally beginning to feel normal again. My dad, who had never been a huge fan of Edward to begin with, had begun to warm up to Edward. I think he realized that the main reason I was snapping out of my zombie state was Edward. I spent almost all of my free time with the Cullens or just hanging out with Edward. I had even let Alice drag me shopping once. And I will never make that mistake again. She made an all day event out of it, dragging me from store to store until I thought my feet might fall off. She insisted upon buying me almost a completely new wardrobe from head to toe and then proceeded to follow me home to rid my closet of what she called fashion atrocities. So, if nothing else, I was at least dressing better.

Edward and I were lying in what we now called our meadow about two months after Jake had left me in the forest when he surprised me. I was enjoying the clear starry sky when I noticed Edward looking at me and turned to meet his gaze. "Bella, would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I didn't see how this was different from any other weekend. We usually hung out on Saturdays so I assumed he just wanted to go out instead of staying in.

"Of course Edward. I don't really feel like teaching you how to cook another dish you will never eat anyways." I said with a smile. I had been showing Edward how to cook because he wanted to be able to take the cooking duties from me every once in a while. I thought it was stupid and I really didn't mind cooking for myself but Edward had insisted.

"I mean like a date, Bella." He said and my heart stuttered a little bit. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night, Bella?" I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until Edward reminded me to breathe. I could not believe my ears. I had begun to think about this recently but I honestly thought I had no chance with Edward, he was perfect after all.

"Yes, Edward. I would love to go on a date with you." I told him as calmly as I could manage with the chaos that was going on in my head. I could not believe that this was happening. I couldn't believe that I had said yes. What about Jake? Of course I was angry at Jake for leaving me still, but I had not completely given up the idea that he would come back. I was in love with him, I could not help but think that way. He couldn't stay hidden away from me forever, after-all. I snapped back into reality when Edward stood up beside me and offered his hand to pull me up. He had a grin so big that it could put the moon to shame. I could not help but grin in return.

"We should probably get you home. It is getting close to your curfew and if I want Charlie to let me take you out tomorrow, I don't want to break it." He said as he helped me onto his back and took off running. The drive home was quiet with Edward holding my hand in his, every once in a while rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. When we got to my house we quickly said our goodbyes and I went inside to calm my thoughts and get some sleep.

Early the next morning, I was awoken by Alice leaping onto my bed practically shaking with excitement. As I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes I groggily said, "So, he told you huh?" She quickly shook her head.

"I was out hunting with Jasper and I saw tonight in my mind. I haven't seen Edward since school yesterday." She said with a grin. Of course she didn't need Edward to tell her, she could see everything that took place in that crazy mind of hers. I wondered if she saw things going well. "So, I thought that I would come and take you shopping for the perfect outfit and we will go wet your hair done, I was thinking some highlights, and them maybe have mani-pedis." I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Alice, you know that I hate shopping. And what's so wrong with my hair?" I asked, slightly offended. I thought that my hair was one thing I did do right. Sure, it could be a frizzy mess sometimes, but most of the time I managed my curls quite well.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with your hair, per say. But I think you could benefit from a little bit of sprucing up. As for the shopping part, I will know the right outfit when I see it. After all, I have seen you in it before." She said to me like I was a silly child. Of course she would know it when she saw it, but I worried how many stores and other outfits we would have to see before we found the one from her vision.

"Fine, Alice. Just let me catch a shower and grab some breakfast. What time is Edward picking me up tonight?" I asked knowing that even though she hadn't seen him this morning she had seen the date already.

"Five." Alice chirped. I quickly showered and then put on the outfit Alice had laid out for me on my bed. I had come to learn not to fight her on what I was wearing and just go along with it. She always won anyways whereas I was simply left exasperated wearing what she had chosen in the first place. I ran some gel through my hair with my fingers in order to keep my curls in their shiny ringlets and rubbed on some lip balm before heading down stairs.

My dad and Alice were sitting at the table talking when I got down to the kitchen. My dad always had been slightly infatuated with Alice and Alice was kind enough to play along. I grabbed a bowl and cereal before joining them at the table and eating my breakfast. When I finished I washed my dishes and sat down to talk to my dad.

"Dad, Edward has asked me out on a date for tonight and I said yes." I told him in a calm, composed voice. He looked at me with his brow knit before turning to Alice who had a megawatt smile on her face and turned back to me. I tried to impersonate Alice and smiled at him hopefully.

"Okay, Bells, but I want you home by curfew and if he breaks your heart, just remember I have a gun." He told me before I shot out of my chair with Alice pulling me toward the door.

"Alice is taking me shopping, I will be back this afternoon. Edward will be here at five." I told him as I grabbed my jacket and purse on the way out the door. Alice certainly was in a hurry as she pulled me toward her parents' Mercedes. "Alice, slow down. The stores are not going away." I told her in an amused tone.

"Bella, it is nine o'clock. You have to be back here by three so I can get you ready. If we are going to find you your perfect outfit and do your hair and hit up a nail salon, we need to get a move on. We have a very limited time frame." She told me, like I was the one who sounded ridiculous. I laughed at her, I couldn't help myself. She turned and glared at me and I tried to stop but just managed to work my way down to a chuckle. Just then my phone rang and saved the day. I looked at the caller-id before I answered to see that it was Edward.

"Good morning." I told him, still giggling slightly.

"_Good morning. I assume Alice has kidnapped you?"_ He asked in an amused voice.

"How did you know that? I thought you couldn't read minds from that far away?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't have to read minds to know that. I figured that was where she had gone when Jasper said she had taken off when they got back from hunting this morning. I didn't need to read minds, just use common sense." He told me in a slightly sarcastic and highly humored voice. Well now, don't I feel stupid!

"Of course, what ever was I thinking?" I asked, stepping up the sarcasm. I could here him chuckling.

"I just wanted to call and tell you I am looking forward to tonight and I will pick you up at five." Well that was sweet.

"I know." I told him, feeling like I had the upper hand when it came to knowledge for once.

"Alice." He said in a slightly deflated voice.

"Alice." I said, and this time it was my turn to sound amused. "You should have known she would see it and let me know. Now I am being dragged shopping for the perfect outfit before being tortured at the salon." I told him in a depressed sort of voice. Edward snorted with laughter and Alice gave me a death glare. Uh-oh.

"Bella! It is not going to be that bad! When will you learn to stop being such a drama queen?! I swear, sometimes I don't know what to do with you!" She ranted at me.

"Yah, me a drama queen. Now there is the pot calling the kettle black." I said under my breath but both Edward and Alice heard me. Edward broke out in laughter and Alice looked murderous. "I'm sorry Alice, but everyone knows it's the truth." I told her before returning to my conversation with Edward. "Edward, I am looking forward to our date tonight as well. In case you can't recognize me, I will be the overdressed one with too much hair and makeup." I told him without even thinking about the fact that Alice was still sitting next to me. "Um, Edward, I will talk to you tonight. Bye." I said and hung up the phone, preparing myself for the wrath of Alice.

She surprised me. "Bella, do you really think that I would let you go on a date with my brother looking anything other than amazing? You really need to trust me." She said as if I had truly hurt her with my comment. Now I feel bad. Great.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I do trust you, but you know this really isn't my thing." I offered up an apologetic smile. She returned it with a grin and I knew we were back to normal. That was the great thing about Alice, she didn't hang on to things.

Several hours later, we were on our way back to my house with not only my perfect outfit for this date but also for the next four. Alice was impossible to say no to and she bought the cloths anyways. I now also had a complete cosmetic kit full of what Alice called essentials. She had dragged me to the salon and had red highlights put in my hair and a sheer pink shimmer on my nails. I did like my hair, I admitted to myself but I refused to tell Alice that. She might take it as an open door to chop off my hair next and that so was not going to happen. Alice left five minutes before Edward showed up and I put on the cloths she had bought for me, knowing that she would see it if I didn't. I donned the denim skirt that hit mid-thigh, a little short for me, as well as a black camisole, a royal blue cardigan and a pair of black ballet flats. It could be worse but once again, I refused to admit this to Alice. When Edward showed up, he told me how beautiful I looked and how much he loved that shade of blue on me.

We went to a small Italian bistro in Port Angeles for dinner followed by a romantic comedy that I know he chose with me in mind. It was cute and really funny and I had a great time watching it because I was with him. The drive back to Forks we talked about what we want out of life and where we saw ourselves in the future. I had a great time and I was truly happy to be on a date with Edward and sad to see it end. We pulled into my driveway and we both said that we had a great time and we would have to do it again soon. And then, much to my surprise and pleasure, Edward leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. It was the exact opposite of Jake's kisses. It was cold and sweet and simple instead of warm and passionate and wanting more. I couldn't decide who's kisses I liked more but I was looking forward to more sampling from Edward when his head snapped up and looked out the windshield. I followed his gaze and my heart stopped at what I saw.

There, standing in front of Edward's car, was Jacob. He was huge, like he had grown several more inches since I had seen him last, and he was only wearing a pair of cargo shorts. He looked angry, hurt, and shocked. As if drawn to him, I got out of the car. Edward followed, as if he was afraid of what was to come. "Jake?" I asked, still not sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Bella. Oh God, I have missed you Bells." He said with tears in his eyes and I ran to him, letting his arms envelop me. It was like I had never left those arms. It was as if I was home.

"Bella?" Edward said my name and it was like his voice pierced my heart. But I couldn't muster the courage to turn around and see the hurt in his eyes.

**_Well, Let me know what you thought! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you liked it and sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but it just felt right to end it there! Also, don't forget to read my new story, Picking Up the Pieces!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! It makes me feel better about writing! _**

**_So, I thought I would mix things up a little bit and write a chapter from Edward's point of view! I think it will show a more detailed view of why Edward is so protective of her and how he truly feels about everything that is going on!_**

**_I also keep fogetting to say that the characters belong to Mrs. Meyers, not me!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 10 So That's What a Breaking Heart Sounds Like

EPOV

I could not believe that Bella had actually agreed to go on a date with me! My heart soared! I had waited as long as I possibly could to ask her out, not wanting her to feel rushed after that dog broke her heart. I was furious with him and wanted to tear him apart. It had taken Emmett and Jasper both to stop me from breaking the treaty and crossing into their territory to hunt him down and rip him to shreds. I knew that something like that was going to happen; he would have never been able to make her happy.

She was so broken when she came to me that first day; it was like she had become a shell of herself. I wanted to cry just looking at her, but of course I couldn't cry so it didn't really matter. When Alice and Rosalie had suggested she call him and he would take her back I was horrified. I was angry that they would open her wounds and allow her to think that it was her fault that he was gone and I was angry that they would suggest him taking her away from me. She was exactly where she belonged, with me. I knew that there was the possibility that I wouldn't make her as happy as he had, not in the same way. But I was absolutely certain that I could make her happy.

The truth was I was head over heels in love with her. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life by her side. I had even begun to think about what it would be like if she was one of us, but I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't curse her like that. She had begun teaching me to cook and we would watch the cooking channel together. I just had the urge to be with her and take some of the burden of her life off her shoulders. I enjoyed cooking with her, although she had to be the one to taste everything because I truly hated the act of forcing the food back up when I couldn't tell if it tasted good in the first place.

Every night when she would go home or I would leave her for the evening, I found myself sitting in my room for hours listening to music that made me think of her as well as composing my own. I had written her a lullaby, which she told me she loved and I had heard her listening to several times when I snuck into her room to watch her sleep. I had found that the lyrics to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's _Guardian Angel_ truly encompassed my feelings for Bella, as well as my fear that she would soon leave me. I found that I had to buy a second copy of the cd, I had listened to it so often, but I couldn't help myself it just fit so well.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this word turned cold and replaced my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my_

_My true love, my whole world, please don't through that away_

_Cause I'm there for you_

_Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

We had taken to spending large amounts of time at our meadow, just lying in the grass and talking. She trusted me to run with her, not even questioning when I would bend down to help her onto my back. She never once questioned the danger of spending so much time alone with a vampire and I couldn't decide if that was something I loved about her or something that made me angry. I did, however, feel relieved that I didn't have to hide who I was around her. It made me happy to know that I could completely be myself around her.

When I asked her to go on a date with me, I half expected her to say no. I thought I had given her enough time to feel ready to date again but I could never be sure. My mind was racing on the way back to her house that night, thinking about the next evening. She let me hold her hand the whole drive and I fully took advantage of that, rubbing small circles into her warm skin as we drove. After I dropped her off, I went straight home to begin looking at places to bring her.

I figured I shouldn't do anything too over the top for our first date, not wanting to scare her off. I asked Carlisle for a recommendation for a restaurant, him telling me about a great Italian bistro in Port Angeles that he thought Bella would love. How he knew about restaurants or why I thought to go to him for advice, I have no idea. But I took his advice and made reservations for the following evening. Then I began looking at movies, analyzing each movie. I thought about how much Bella would like each and what she would read into my choice. I knew I was completely over thinking the whole dinner and a movie thing, but this was the girl I loved and I wanted everything to be perfect for her.

I spent the rest of the night miserable, fighting with myself on whether to go watch her sleep. I finally decided to allow myself to watch for a very limited time, only an hour I told myself. I was thrilled when I heard her sigh my name in her sleep and it was all I could do to get myself to leave when my hour was up. The next morning I called her to tell her I was excited for the evening, knowing she was up and with my sister based on sheer deduction. Jasper had come home saying Alice had taken off in the Mercedes the moment they got near the house after their hunting trip. I figured Alice had seen the date and was dragging Bella away for a girl's day. When I talked to Bella, she sounded absolutely tortured but I knew Alice would make the torture worth it.

I spent the day just trying to occupy myself before I could pick up Bella at five. I hunted until I couldn't hunt anymore, and then retired to my piano to play for Esme, switching back and forth between her song and Bella's lullaby. Finally, I allowed myself change and get ready at four-thirty before heading over to Bella's house. I drove slower than I have ever driven and finally reached her house just as the clock hit five. I knocked on the door and was not disappointed by what I saw. I would have to thank Alice later. She looked beautiful. Her hair now had red highlights, blending perfectly, and her nails had a light pink sheen. Her outfit was perfect, a short denim skirt and a royal blue sweater that made her skin glow. If it was possible, I fell in love with her all over again in that moment.

I watched her throughout dinner, her pleasure in the food clearly shown in her facial expressions. I was having the time of my life and had to work very hard not to lean over and kiss her. The movie was decent, but definitely not something I would have chosen to watch by myself. But that didn't matter because I didn't pay any real attention to the movie. I was too focused on the fact that I was sitting so close to Bella and instead of the screen, I watched Bella's reaction to the movie out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as I was.

The drive home was great. We talked about our futures and where our lives were headed. I still wasn't sure what I would study in college this time but I was thinking about mixing things up and studying literature. This pleased Bella because she too was interested in literature and was thinking of becoming a writer one day. I told her I thought she would make a great writer and she blushed. I loved that blush. When we pulled into the drive way I was still laughing at Bella making a joke about Mike Newton. I looked over at her, her hair shining in the moonlight and I just couldn't help myself. I looked straight into her eyes and she into mine and I leaned over and kissed her. I wasn't about to admit it to anyone else, but that was my first kiss and it sent me over the moon. Her lips were so soft and pleasant and I felt like I could spend the rest of her life kissing her.

I was snapped out of that dream, however, by an all too familiar scent. If my heart had been beating it would have stopped. I snapped my head forward my eyes locked onto the owner of the dreaded scent. There stood Jacob, looking both heartbroken and murderous. Good, he should be angry. He is the one who left her. He couldn't be angry with her for moving on. Bella was mine now so he might as well give up the thought of getting her back right that minute. Bella, however, had other ideas. She was out of the car and in his arms before I could stop her.

"Bella?" I called after her when I finally found my voice. It took her a moment to pull away from his embrace and turn to me. The look in her eyes told me everything. He won. He had left her broken into pieces and now that I had put her back together he was going to swoop in and take her back. He broke her heart and he still won. I had been nothing but good to her and was patient as she worked through her pain and still I lost. That was all confirmed when she spoke.

"Edward, I am so sorry. Please, just let me hear him out and we will work through everything." She told me and I couldn't believe my ears. "Please, Edward. Don't go. You have to understand. I love him. Wait, Edward please!" I didn't realize I was getting into my car and leaving until I heard her begging for me to stay. But I couldn't. I had to get out. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I had to get away. I had never understood how heartbreak had felt before now.

I went home and straight up to my room to put on John Mayer's Dreaming with a Broken Heart on a loop and spread out on my couch. Tearless sobs wracked my body as the pieces of my shattered heart were falling into oblivion.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?_

_No she's not, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_And all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up at my side?_

_No she can't, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands, roses in my hands?_

_Would you get there if I did?_

_No you won't, cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

At some point during the night, Esme and Alice had come into my room to try and sooth me. Of course Alice had seen the gist of what happened, although she was unable to see Jacob because he was a werewolf. I didn't really acknowledge their presence; I was in too much pain. All hope of what could be between Bella and I was dead. She had gone back to the mutt who caused her so much heartbreak. I was in disbelief.

**_Hope you enjoyed! Review, Review, Review!_**


End file.
